I Want My Pizza, Dammit!
by roo17
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was a pizza... Was that so hard to understand?


**I Want My Pizza, Dammit!**

**Summary: All Sasuke wanted was a damn pizza… Was that so hard to understand?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Pizza Hut, Dominos, or the operator guy.**

**XxXxX**

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he continued to lie on his clean bed, shirtless. He glanced at the clock, which currently read 4:15 pm. He sighed sitting up and removing the white bed sheets off himself. His stomach gave a growl as he stretched his arms in the air. He was hungry and too lazy to make anything at the moment. So, the only intelligent thing to do was: order pizza! Sasuke picked up the house phone that was on his nightstand and dialed the number to Dominos pizza, only to receive a busy tone. He hung up and redialed. "_This number is currently busy. Please try again later." _A recording said. Sasuke hung up and tried again. _"This number is currently busy. Please try again la—" _He hung up the phone and laid back down, staring at the lined ceiling. Okay, the line way busy, he could wait a good ten minutes before calling again, right?

The young teen counted the lines on his bedroom ceiling several times before sitting back to redial Dominos number. _"This number is currently busy. Please try a—"_ He hung up and redialed_. "This number is currently busy. Please try—"_ Okay, so maybe he can wait another five minutes. He sat up for five minutes, doing nothing but stare at the wall and listen to his stomach growl. Once the five minutes passed he picked up the phone once more and entered the phone number. Surly the line still can't be busy… _"This number is currently busy. Please t—"_

"I did try again, you bastard." Sasuke growled into the phone. And, to his surprise, he received a reply.

"_I'm sorry, sir… I'm just doing my job. It's mandatory I say it every time a line is busy…"_ Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Have a nice night." He hung up. Maybe if he used the bathroom first and then came back, the line wouldn't be busy. He made his way to said destination, which was down the hall on the right.

After relieving himself, Sasuke walked back into the bedroom and sat back down on his bed, still shirtless. Once again, he redialed and got a dial tone. A smirk crossed his face. The dial tone continued to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Sasuke hung up, frowning slightly. "Odd, they always pick up." He dialed again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Just as Sasuke was about the hang up, he heard a voice suddenly come on the other line. _"Hello? Hello? Dominos pizza, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, I'd like to order a pizza please?"

"_Of course, sir. What type of pizza would you like?"_

"I would like a supreme medium, extra thick crust."

"_I'm sorry sir, but some other guy that was throwing a party just ordered twenty supremes. We don't have enough ingredients for another one. But if you want cheese or pepperoni…?"_ Sasuke gave a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Never mind then. Thanks." The raven-haired teen slammed the phone onto the receiver. He ran through his mind to think who was throwing a party tonight and came up with one person.

Gaara. Gaara (actually, his siblings) was throwing a party down the street about Gaara getting a job or something. Sasuke let out a small growl. Next time he saw that redhead, he was gonna give him an earful. _'Okay, if Dominos doesn't have, then Pizza Hut must have it.'_ He picked up the phone once again and dialed Pizza Huts number. This time, they answered immediately.

"_Hello, Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, I would like a medium supreme pizza, extra thick crust."

"_Okay sir, where would like that to be delivered?"_

"34th Shippuden Street."

"_It'll be fifteen minutes till the pizza is ready and your bill is $13. What name shall it be under?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Thank you, Sasuke."_ Sasuke hung up, a feeling of victory coming over him. He took a glance at the clock which said 4:36 pm. Fifteen minutes meant that his pizza should arrive around 4:51. Well, in the meantime, he could always go downstairs and watch T.V.

The young raven-haired teen continued to flip through the many channels he picked with Direct TV. Over three hundred channels, and not a single thing was on that caught his attention. He switched the T.V. off and sighed. He was bored, really bored. And his pizza was running late, which was not helping his mood at all. His stomached growled loudly again, telling its owner it wanted something to eat _now_. _'It's 5: 05! Where the hell is the pizza delivery guy?'_ Sasuke walked back upstairs into his room and picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"_Hello, Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, I ordered a medium supreme pizza twenty-four minutes ago. Where's the delivery boy?"

"_Let me see who was sent to deliver the pizza."_ There was a silence over the phone until Sasuke could make out some distant voices yelling on the other line. _"What do you mean Jake was the one who delivered? I thought he was fired a week ago! …So you just gave him the pizza to deliver? He always steals the customer's pizza! That's why he was fired! You _better_ find out where he is! What? He also stole one of the delivery cars too? Dammit Johnson! You're fired too!"_ Then there was, what sounded like, a small scuffle, then silence. Someone picked up the phone out of breath. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"_Sorry about that. It seems like an old co-worker stole your pizza. We'll send out another one right now."_ Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright." He hung up as his stomach growled twice as loud and strong. He was getting really hungry, and when Sasuke was hungry, he got in a pissy mood. _'Another fifteen minutes won't kill me… Just, find something to do…'_ But what was there to do? Nothing good was on T.V. and he had read all the books he owned three times already. Maybe he should just go to the party. After all, Naruto _did_ invite him…

Sasuke immediately crossed out that idea. There were a few reasons he declined the offer in the first place. One, he wasn't very fond of Gaara ever since they got into that vicious fight, leaving the raven-haired teen in the hospital for three weeks. Two, Sakura, and Ino would be drooling over him and following him everywhere he went. Three, he wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by a certain blond named Naruto. And he was not about to go through that hell just for a freaking pizza, so he sat himself into his chair and relaxed for another fifteen minutes.

He cracked open an eye, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock. 5:20 pm. He walked to the door and opened it, hoping to see if there was any signs of the pizza delivery car. He didn't see any. He gave a growl, closing the door and heading to the phone again. If someone stole his pizza again, he was gonna murder someone.

"_Hello, Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"_

"This is Sasuke." And that was all he had to say.

"_Sorry again, Sasuke. The pizza delivery car ran out of gas half way to your house. If you could patiently wait another twenty minuets, we'll get it there still war—" _Sasuke slammed the down as the hung up. No, he was out of patience. He had been trying to get a freaking pizza for an hour already! _'Screw it.'_ The teen thought. _'I'll just go get pizza at the party.'_ So he threw on a white t-shirt, some sandals, and a black jacket before heading out the door. The party was on 26th Shippuden Street, meaning Sasuke only had to walk a little more then half a mile.

He reached the party in ten minutes, currently standing in front of the door. He knocked once, slightly hoping no one would answer the door. The door opened, a certain redhead appearing in the doorway. He had dark, black circles encasing his eyes, an ai kanji occupying his upper left temple. His deep, but smooth, monotone voice broke the silence between the two. "Sasuke Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"I came for the pizza you ordered from Dominos."

"I think we still have some… Come in." Gaara led him into his house and pointed in the corner where the food was. Sasuke gave a nod and headed in the pointed direction. He opened the only pizza box on the table, only to find it empty. He sighed. If there was no pizza here, then he was getting the hell out of party before _they_ saw him. He closed the box and turned to leave when he felt someone's hand land on his shoulder.

"Oi, Sasuke! I though you said you weren't gonna come?" Naruto asked, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I came for the pizza, dobe. That's all." Naruto was about to speak again when the sound of two girls squealing filled the air. _'Ah shit.'_

"Sasuke! Hi Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino glomped the teen, causing his eye twitching with annoyance. They started petting his hair and hugging his arms. He looked over at Gaara who had a smirk on his face. Sasuke's mood grew worse. _'That bastard knew this was gonna happen! And he knew there was no pizza! Next time I see him, I'm gonna—'_ He stomped his way to the door, leaving the two teen girls to beg him to come back. He opened the front door and gave Gaara a glare before slamming the door shut behind him.

He opened the door to his apartment and threw his jacket and shirt on the couch. Before shutting the door, he looked at the street and saw Gaara's brother Kankuro running down the street, obviously drunk. His sister Temari was running after him with an object (a knife?) in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kankuro! You better run!" He shut the door loudly, before heading back into his living room. His stomached growled loudly. Dammit! All he wanted was a freaking pizza! How hard was it to understand that! The raven-haired teen had lost all patience by now. He heard his doorbell ring and quickly made his way over to the door, opening it up quickly and violently. A man (was it a man?) with medium long hair and girl-like eyes stood there, box of pizza in hand. His nametag read Haku. He handed Sasuke the box, a small, sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry it took so long, the car ran out of gas. For all the trouble we put you, we're gonna give you a—" Sasuke threw the man a twenty before taking the box and slamming the door in the delivery boys face. He sat down on the couch and flipped the T.V. on. He opened the white pizza box and took a piece, the aroma of the food making his mouth water. He took a bite of the pizza and relaxed, savoring each and every bite. But on the fifth bite, he noticed something didn't taste right. He looked down at the pizza, his eyes slightly widening before narrowing dangerously.

"They forgot the pepperoni and sausage!"

**XxXxX  
Haha okay, I got the idea from Engrish Pizza by Mizukotsu on YouTube XD Oh, and Sasuke's voice is supposed to be from the Naruto Abridged series X) That's how I imagined it anyway :P So how'd you like it? Hope you sort of enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice! ^^**


End file.
